


pistol whipped

by eudaemonics



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonics/pseuds/eudaemonics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intimacy with Kyo was kind of like playing roulette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pistol whipped

**Author's Note:**

> probably rated too high. idk.

“Hey, Shiranui,” Sanosuke sighed as his fingers threaded through slate blue hair, “You said I reminded you of your friend– did you do this kind of thing with him, too?”

Suddenly, teeth had began to sink into his dick, though not enough to break the thin skin there or probably even leave a mark, and he jerked back in pain. His fingers bunched a handful of hair and desperately pulled back to urge the man’s mouth off of him. Kyo came up off of him with a light pop and snarled at him.

“You really piss me off,” Kyo huffed at him with a glare sharp enough to cut skin.

Sanosuke only grinned, which unsurprisingly only deepened the demon’s scowl, “You say that, but people don’t usually do this with those they hate, right?”

Suddenly, Sanosuke felt the flat palm of hands violently strike both his shoulders and force him down. The sunlight that filtered in through the windows and onto his body was blocked and locks of thick hair draped over him along with bare arms on either side of him. His head had fallen to the side; his eyes traced the dragon that coiled Kyo’s bicep up to his face, demon eyes piercing into him.

The shadows made it hard to see, but it was definitely there, a faint pink that colored Kyo’s dark cheeks.

“I never said I hated you.” He growled lowly. Though his word-choice was kind, his tone wasn’t.

“Oh,” despite being pinned, that mocking attitude hadn’t left Sanosuke, “In that case, I love you too, _Kyo._ ”

The redhead had braced himself for a punch, a kick, any sort of violent retaliation. Safe to say, he was surprised to only see the faint color on Kyo’s cheeks become a full-fledged blush.

 _He must be feeling pretty sentimental today,_ Sanosuke thought.

“Never said I loved you, either.” Kyo scoffed.

Sanosuke laughed quietly as he leaned up and just barely brushed his lips against the demon’s, who then was the one to press them together into something worthy of being called a kiss.

Intimacy with Kyo was kind of like playing roulette, he thought, but he made sure to keep that in his thoughts because if he were to say it to him, he was sure he’d get the bullet.

 

 


End file.
